


come home

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: yuuji urges you to come home, to him.(comfort for when i had a panic attack)
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 26





	come home

“hey. hey. _hey._ ”

he stops, eyes wide in panic. you’re on the floor, quiet sobs racking your chest. **terushima** checks the clock, cursing himself for being late.

he grips your hand, calling your name over and over again. “come back, love,” he calls, voice cracking. “come home.”

your eyes refocus, and in front of you are the very eyes that look at you with adoration. they’re sad. you wonder why.

terushima sobs, his hand over yours as you unconsciously reach out for him. he calls your name, over and over.

_come home._


End file.
